Familypedia talk:Surname category template
See Using Headings Suggestion to use the following level 2 headings. Alternative Spellings Meaning/Origin Cultural Context to replace Meaning Root Variants I think that changing to these headings is a good idea. Having been doing some editing on Wikipedia, I have noticed that editorially they tend to frown on headings with very little under them. They seem to prefer to have the topic in a paragraph, and only when the content becomes significant in volume do they allow the creation of a heading. So one line does not justify a heading, but three paragraphs may. They also like to have the main description under the level 1 heading at the top of the page. An example alternate layout would hence be: =Khan Surname= The family name Khan is derived from a title meaning ruler. It has an origin in Mongol and Turkish history and language. It was a title used by rulers and nobility . A ruler with the title of "Khan" controled a khanate. See Khan in Wikipedia. The name Khan is used almost universally as a surname, or almost a suffix by people of Pashthoon (Pathan) ethnicity living in Afghanistan, India and bordering areas of Pakistan. In this way, it is often a synonym for Pashthoon/Pathan. It is also a family name for people that were bestowed the title of Khan or Khan Bahadur either by the Raj British. Alternative Spellings *Xan (Chinese) *Han (Turkish) Yewenyi 16:19, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) ----- Comments Little nitpicks, actually: *Why not put Variants near Alternative Spellings? *Why not put the Wikipedia and "People Template" verbiage at the end under "See Also" or something. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 18:04, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) Wikipedia As a matter of principle I don't think we really need to follow exactly the Wikipedia layout. By definition and the requirements of our content, our first heading could be something that often has only one line (like a "Meaning" heading). Though I like the material you have put at the top of your example on this page. It makes sense to have the intro the top like that--with or without the "Origin/Cultural Context" heading. Though often the two (Origin and Cultural Contexts in which the name is used) are not exactly or sometimes even remotely the same.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 18:16, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) :Of course we don't have to follow Wikipedia style everywhere. This is not an ordinary encyclopedia. We can set styles that work for our readers. Robin Patterson 05:41, 14 May 2005 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- A modified proposal =Surname: Khan= The family name Khan is derived from a title meaning ruler. It has an origin in Mongol and Turkish history and language. It was a title used by rulers and nobility . A ruler with the title of "Khan" controled a khanate. Alternative Spellings *Xan (Chinese) *Han (Turkish) Cultural Context The name Khan is used almost universally as a surname, or almost a suffix by people of Pashthoon (Pathan) ethnicity living in Afghanistan, India and bordering areas of Pakistan. In this way, it is often a synonym for Pashthoon/Pathan. It is also a family name for people that were bestowed the title of Khan or Khan Bahadur either by the Raj British. Lists of Individuals *Khan *Xan - I have included the link without linking, to display the method. *Han Links * See Khan in Wikipedia. Category:Surname - again shown explicitly. Comments *Do we use spaces? Eg- Surname: Kahn or Surname:Kahn . *Do we use disambiguation pages? For example: The page Kahn would allow the user to select the pages Given Name:Kahn, Surname: Kahn or perhaps even Kahns of Mongolia. *The text for the People Temlpate can go in the Category: Family: Kahn page. Yewenyi 16:04, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) :I prefer having the headings.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 03:16, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) :: *Confused*...Which headings? Yewenyi 20:04, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) ::I don't follow all of that (but I'm a bit new here). I DO like the idea of using a disambiguation page wherever you could not get a similar result using a category. But is there such a situation? Robin Patterson 05:41, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Why isn't this template in All Templates? I keep coming across templates that are not listed in the All Templates page. What's up with that? I keep needing to come back to certain templates, and I expect to find them in All Templates, but they're not there. Please advise. (Yes, I'm bookmarking, but it still makes no sense to me that frequently used templates are in the All Templates page.) Jillaine 16:56, 3 July 2007 (UTC)